Known semiconductor components are typically constructed with connection pitches of the order of magnitude of a few hundred micrometers to a minimum of approximately 50 μm. Semiconductor components with connection pitches to a minimum of approximately 20 μm are in the development stage. It is foreseeable, however, that the connection densities, i.e., the number of required contacts with a constant semiconductor chip area, will increase even further, or that the size of the connection areas and the distances between them will be shrunk even further. For these new semiconductor components or semiconductor chips, substrates with strip conductors are required for mounting.
A known socket couples semiconductor components with integrated circuits or semiconductor chips to a printed circuit board. The socket is multilayered and includes a layer with a substrate with passage openings and an electrically conductive carbon nanotube structure being arranged at least in one of the passage openings. One disadvantage of this substrate with passage lines made from carbon nanotubes is the linear-dimensional and orientation of the carbon nanotube structure in a through contact opening orthogonally with respect to the substrate surface, which cannot be transferred to horizontal wiring structures with a narrow connection pitch.